


Shallow Waters

by thatfangirl



Category: Gilmore Girls, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Alex decided that arguing semantics and swimming could be counted as an exasperating sort of foreplay, which fit because Lorelai was an exasperating sort of woman.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Law and Order belongs to Dick Wolf. Gilmore Girls belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino. Claire belongs to wizened_cynic. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Acquaint yourself with the world of Cabot/Gilmore before reading. Finished 04/14/06, posted 05/04/07.

"Are you sure you don't mean water wings?" Rory was asking when Alex stepped into the kitchen.

"No," Lorelai insisted, "I mean wing dings. Wing dings are chicken wings, while water wings are—" Her arms flapped impotently.

"Pneumatic devices?"

Both women turned to Alex, noticing her for the first time. She closed her eyes and imagined _pneumatic devices_ appearing in the shared thought bubble over their heads.

Lorelai recovered first. "You must've been a fun kid," she said. "'Daddy, please affix my pneumatic devices.'"

"Actually, I never used them," Alex replied stiffly, opening the refrigerator. She ducked her head to inspect its contents and disappeared behind the door.

"What, were you on the pre-K swim team?" Lorelai scoffed.

Alex closed the fridge and pinned Lorelai with her most withering glare.

"You were, weren't you!" she crowed, unfazed.

Wisely, Rory withdrew from the room.

"I was an excellent swimmer who required neither wing dings nor water wings. Unlike, I assume, you, who must have failed to make her pre-K swim team."

"Claire!" Lorelai whined as Alex walked into the living room, trailing her like a yip-yip dog. "Okay, you're right, I was a horrible swimmer and every time I affixed my pneumatic devices I imagined punching the swim team captain in the face."

Alex stopped and stared at her. Lorelai was trying to look suitably penitent. "Are we done fighting now?" she asked.

"We were fighting?" Alex relented. Lorelai threw her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her, drawing a mildly distressed noise from Rory, who was sitting on the couch.

Without glancing over, Lorelai suggested, "Rory, go find Paris while Claire and I massage her ego."

Rory made an extremely distressed noise and was out the door before something even more disturbing could happen.

Lorelai led Alex upstairs and Alex decided that arguing semantics and swimming could be counted as an exasperating sort of foreplay, which fit because Lorelai was an exasperating sort of woman.

"Pneumatic devices," Lorelai giggled when Alex cupped her breasts, and Alex made sure she couldn't form anything coherent after that.


End file.
